Allen
}} Allen is a character in Candy Crush Saga. He is an alien that is encountered in the 8th episode, Salty Canyon. Before introducing level 96, his spaceship has crashed. Afterwards, following the completion of level 110, the spaceship is repaired by Tiffi and he gets back in it and flies back home. He went back to space with his repaired spaceship in the 8th Dreamworld episode, Nerdy Nebula, the Dreamworld version of Salty Canyon. He appears again in the 15th episode, Sweet Surprise among with other characters. He also appears in the 58th episode, Gummy Galaxy. Before introducing level 846, his spaceship crashed again. After completing level 860, Tiffi brings a remote control, and another alien, possibly his girlfriend, named Ellen, shows up in another spaceship. She beams him into her spaceship, and they ride off together. He appears in the 95th episode, Peppermint Party to celebrate New Year's Eve! In the 104th episode, Biscuit Bay, his spaceship crashed for the third time. In the 126th episode, Licorice Luna, he feels sad because he thinks the Licorice Luna is too dark and boring. Tiffi helps him by painting rainbows with her rainbow brush. In the 177th episode, Crunchy Comet, he and Tiffi land a spaceship on a giant comet filled with donuts. In the 183rd episode, Popcorn Planet, Tiffi uses dryer to blow popcorn from his body. Trivia ]] *On the iOS version of the game, the background of the episode looks like it takes place on a different planet. *Allen and Ellen also make an appearance in the Universal Love event. *He is one of two characters who debuts in a Reality episode which has a regular Dreamworld counterpart without appearing in Dreamworld. It is implied that he already left with his repaired spaceship. **The other character is Casey, but it is implied that he is inside the train or out on a break. **Little Star does not take any role, let alone make an appearance, since Dozy Dawn is a special dreamworld episode with a storyline completely unrelated to Fizzy Falls. *In Eggnog Emporium, there is a happy alien figurine similar to Allen in the background. *He is one of the very few characters that had the same problem (his spaceship crashed). The other character with that trait is Mr. Yeti (he is asleep). **However, for the three times, his spaceship crashed due to different reasons: The first time it hit a rock, the second time the engine went wrong, and the third time it hit Odus. ***In real life, aircrafts will crash if they hit birds. *Like Cherry Baroness, all episodes with his appearance as a key character are graded at least somewhat hard. **Salty Canyon is somewhat hard. **Gummy Galaxy is hard. **Biscuit Bay is extremely hard. **Licorice Luna is extremely hard. **Crunchy Comet is nearly impossible. *In , he appears in 49th episode, . Gallery Game appearances= Alien.png|Salty Canyon (before story) SmilingAlien.png|Salty Canyon (after story) Alienafter.png|Salty Canyon (after story on mobile) Sweetsurprise-ep15.png|Sweet Surprise (after story) Ep058intro.png|Gummy Galaxy (before story) Ep058end.png|Gummy Galaxy (after story) Gummy Galaxy-bg before Animating.gif|Gummy Galaxy before story (animation) Gummy Galaxy-bg after Animating.gif|Gummy Galaxy after story (animation) EP95 Story.png|Peppermint Party EP104 Story New.png|Biscuit Bay (corrected) EP126 Story.png|Licorice Luna EP177 Story.png|Crunchy Comet EP183 Story.png|Popcorn Planet |-| Icon on episode pathway= Episode 8 character before.png|Character on map (before episode, Salty Canyon) Episode 8 character after.png|Character on map (after episode, Salty Canyon) Allen episode 126 before.png|Character on map (before episode, Licorice Luna) Episode 126 character after.png|Character on map (after episode, Licorice Luna) |-| Miscellaneous= Ep8char.png 3 things about Allen.jpg|Three things about Allen Leave a comment here to ask for help or give advice!.jpg|Leave a comment here to ask for help or give advice! Allen-hmm.png Allen-angry.png |-| Candy Crush Soda= Bubblegum Blueshift cover2.png|Allen in the 49th episode, Allen ccss.png Category:Main characters